Comfort Is
by MischiefManaged007
Summary: "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times..." DH drabbles
1. Yodelling

_**Comfort Is**_

_**.**_

_**.**__**  
**_

_So, this will be a collection of drabbles all taking place in Deathly Hallows. They will all have a similar theme, relating to this quote, "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_

_.  
_

_**Yodelling **_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Oh look Dean, actula memorandi!"

"Pardon?" he exclaims confusedly. Luna meanwhile, is leaning down, wide eyed to inspect the plant.

"It has wonderful restorative and strengthening qualities! Why, it improved my yodelling ability quite significantly," and she nodded her head with a seriousness that should not accompany a statement such as the former. And so, he laughed. Despite the events of the last few days – hell, the events of the last year, he could still laugh.

Luna started to warble some ridiculous Muggle country song he had heard on the radio sometime ago. He grinned and grasped her hand, "C'mon, Fleur said dinner's almost ready."


	2. Brotherly Love

_**Comfort Is**_

_**Brotherly Love**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Hey, Harry?" Ron whispered so as his voice wouldn't carry to Hermione who was sitting watch at the entrance of the tent.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"I know, Ron. You've said so fifty times and fifty times I've believed you."

"Oh."

A sleeping bag rustles with movement.

"And Harry?"

"Mmmph?"

"I, I just wanted to say... I love you."

Ron expected a snigger to follow this statement but he had to say it. There was quiet for sometime.

"I know, Ron. And I.. I feel the same."

"Just in a brotherly way though, right?" he adds.

"Of course," Ron chuckles as he rolls over.

"Right. Just checking."


	3. Male Pattern Baldness

_**Comfort Is**_

_**Male Pattern Baldness**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hello, Remus."

"Oh, hello, Arthur," Remus returns to staring into the depths of his drink.

"You know, believe it or not I was afraid of having kids," Arthur chuckles as he pulls up a seat, " Oh yes. You see, male pattern baldness runs in my family. It's in my genes," he laughs and points at his receding hairline. "I used to have horrible nightmares about our children, even the girls, being born bald and being mocked for the rest of their lives. But Remus," Remus pulls his eyes away from his drink, "all of that fear, it just disappears when you hold your child for the first time."

Remus drains the rest of his drink and places his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Thanks, Arthur."


	4. Chess

_**Comfort Is**_

_**Chess **_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if He Who Must Not Be Named had finished him off. Oh sure, he was alive, but what good was that when one could barely move and had minimal company?

A small knock carried through the room and a red headed girl shuffled nervously in.

_Ginerva Weasley, rosewood and Dragon heartstring._

He had been particularly pleased with that one.

"Erm," she said, clearly unsure if she should be here, "Would... would you mind playing chess with me?"

He was surprised but did not show it. "Of course, my child."

The two spent the next hour in companionable silence whilst a fierce battle was wagged on the battered chess board.

.

.

_**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it.**_


	5. Roses

_**Comfort Is**_

_**Roses**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

The days without Ron were long, silent and emotionally draining.

Harry and Hermione didn't speak much. There wasn't much to say - she was still miserable, he still angry. It hurt Harry though, seeing her like this.

One day, while she slept, he went for a walk. He noticed some flowers blooming cheerfully and remembered what she had told him years ago.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find a bunch of flowers arranged artistically in an empty glass bottle.

She smiled; roses had always been her favourite.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Once again, thank you so much to all those who took the time and reviewed or 'favourited' it is honestly the best feeling : ) **_


	6. Dormitory

_**Comfort Is**_

_**Dormitory**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Neville and Seamus make their way through the common room and trudge up the stairs in Gryfindor tower to their dormitory.

They are both full from the feast but the silence in the air is one not of contentedness, but rather one which, ironically, screams about the three missing from their usual number.

"Looks like it's just you and I this year, huh?" says Neville sadly, as he pulls his pyjamas out of his trunk.

"Yeah," concludes Seamus, before reaching for his own trunk. He stops as he looks at Neville who is settling in his bed on the opposite side of the room to his. Seamus pulls out his wand and mutters a spell, swapping the position of his bed with Harry's.

Neville smiles as Seamus drags his trunk over.

.

.


End file.
